Alma en libertad
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: "Te invito a una cita vemos como nos va, si nos va bien seguimos saliendo de repente cuando tú tengas ganas y cuando yo tenga ganas."… Con esas palabras empezó nuestra historia, fuimos cómplices, amigos e incluso amantes ¿Será que nuestro destino sea estar juntos o solo seremos un dulce recuerdo de nuestra adolescencia?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Zoalesita**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC,

**Rated**: " T"

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Zoalesita-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

_**TE DEJO EL ALMA EN LIBERTAD PARA QUE AL FIN PUEDAS VOLAR  
TE DEJO UNA LUZ EN EL SUELO POR SI DECIDES REGRESAR  
TE DEJO UN SITIO EN LA CIUDAD DONDE PUEDAS RECORDAR  
TE DEJO UNA ESTRELLA EN EL CIELO PARA QUE CUMPLA TUS DESEOS**_

_**ALMA EN LIBERTAD – PAULINA RUBIO**_

* * *

_**Alma en libertad**_

_**7 AÑOS ATRÁS…**_

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela escuchaba el sonar de mis zapatos contra el piso pulido. Miraba como el pasillo estaba en silencio al todos estar en clase mientras yo me dirigía al baño.

Al dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo vi a lo lejos a Sasuke Uchiha que venía caminando distraído mirando su celular.

Hermoso, es una buena palabra para describirlo, aunque también masculino, elegante, clásico, perfecto quedaban en él.

Cuando estuvimos casi cerca, nos miramos, él sonrió torcidamente. Siempre era tan educado.

—_Hola Sasuke._

—_Hola Sakura—_ se detuvo un segundo— _¿saltándote clases?_

—_No— _sonreí— _simples necesidades humanas._

Se rió de mi respuesta haciendo que mi pecho vibrara un poco.

—_Por eso me caes bien, siempre dices las cosas autenticas, sería raro escuchar de una chica en nuestros tiempos decir: "voy al tocador"_

—_Solo me faltaría mi sombrero ingles de plumas extra grandes. _

Iba a contestar algo más cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

—_Uchiha—_ dijo el encargado del orden escolar en este mes— _¿tienes permiso para estar fuera?_

—_Si—_ respondió fastidiado levantando su pase_— fui al baño_.

Me reí un poco, atrayendo la vista del chico hacia mí.

—_Sakura_— sonreí en saludo al chico, no recordaba su nombre_— ¿te esta molestando?_

—_No, para nada. _

—_Bueno_— dijo mirándonos pero luego clavando su mirada en mí_— Será mejor que continúes Sakura, sabes que no es permitido estar en el pasillo—_ me habló amable como siempre.

—_Está bien. Nos vemos Sasuke_—Caminé hacia mi destino cuando escuché como le decía a Sasuke de una manera menos amable que fuera a su salón.

—Típico— escuché gritar a Sasuke.

—_Crea fama y échate a dormir_— le respondí corriendo antes de otro regaño.

Sasuke era el típico chico que toda la escuela conocía, el chico que era el sueño de las comedias americanas y exactamente como en ellas, era tan rebelde que solo sus buenas notas lo salvaban de la expulsión.

Y yo, era la chica de buenas calificaciones, bien portada y de una conducta tal vez no intachable, pero normal. Tenía mi vida social, lejos de la de los amigos de Sasuke y todos esos chicos lindos.

Pero a pesar de pertenecer a mundos diferentes, en los cuales los dos éramos felices, de una manera éramos conocidos, cuando nos encontrábamos por la escuela lo saludaba, algunas veces hablábamos un poco como hace un momento y siempre fuimos amables uno con el otro.

Me miré en el espejo del baño, no era fea, tenía lo mío, un bonito cuerpo, no demasiado proporcionado pero yo pensaba que perfecto para mi complexión y estatura. Me puse de perfil observando mi trasero.

—_Bueno… no será el de la Miss Universo de este año pero está bien para mí._

Sasuke me gustaba mucho, recordé mientras me seguía mirando, pero no le conocía ninguna novia, solo chicas de la escuela con las que de repente se le veía salir por un par de días. Si me lo proponía podría conquistarlo, aunque fuera para una cita, pero no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, veía como varias de mis amigas se distraían mucho en cosas del amor y sus notas bajaban, vivían en una constante agonía por saber de sus amados y yo sentía que sufrían de más.

Yo no estaba tan segura de querer aceptar todo eso que llevaba el paquete, que tal si me enamoraba de Sasuke, eso sería peligroso y estúpido.

Solo me gustaba, simple y sencillo como eso. Tal vez una salida pero no más.

La campana de salida me sacó de mis pensamientos; salí corriendo hacia mi salón para recoger mis cosas cuando llegué ahí mis amigos me esperaban a fuera del salón.

—_Terminamos un poco antes—_ me dijo Ken mientras me daba mi mochila.

—_Gracias._

Caminamos hacia la salida, era Viernes al fin.

—_Chicos hoy habrá fiesta en casa de Naomi. ¿Vamos?_ — Ken nos invitó.

—_Claro_— contestó Ami que iba de la mano de su novio Sora_— ¿vienes Sakura?_

—_Si ¿pasas por mí?_

—_A las 8._

—_Genial_— gritó Ken_— así no me sentiré tan solo. _

—_Entonces ¿tú y Naomi? —_dejé la frase al aire.

—_Todavía la estoy enamorando, ya sabes, una flor por aquí, una cita por allá. Creo que ella esta enamorada del proceso de enamoramiento, porque nada más no me da el si, aunque veo que le gusto._

—_Ken, el proceso de enamoramiento es el más romántico, pero si lo dejas después del si, no duraras con ella ni un mes—_ Sora le dijo mientras levantaba la mano de Ami en señal de ejemplo.

—_No pienso dejar de hacerlo, Naomi es mi vida. _

—_Deberías de dejar de ver doramas._

—_Yo no veo eso—_ refunfuñó Ken— _mucho…_

Nos reímos mientras nos íbamos a nuestros coches.

—_En la noche, no me queden mal chicos_— nos gritó antes de subirse a su carro negro.

Me despedí de mis amigos.

La tarde pasó rápida, entre una charla con mis padres durante la comida, hacer un poco de deberes y arreglarme. Exactamente a las 8 pasó Ami y Sora por mí. Me despedí de mis padres y salía a encontrarme con mis amigos.

Ya entrada la noche me encontraba caminando por la fiesta, hablando con los amigos que me encontraba por ahí. Bailé con dos chicos y después caminé entre ellos con mi vaso de cerveza.

Vi a lo lejos a Sasuke hablando con otros chicos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron levantó su vaso en señal de saludo. Levanté el mío de igual manera y me di la vuelta mientras buscaba a Ami.

Como no la encontré y ya me había cansado salí de la casa que explotaba de sonido y humo de cigarrillo. Me senté en una banca en el patio trasero, donde por lo menos mis oídos ya no reventaban.

Di otro trago a mi bebida cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse.

—_Tan bonita y tan solita_— me reí cuando supe que era Sasuke el que se acercaba.

—_Tan grandote y tan cursi._

—_Bueno_— dijo sentándose a mi lado_— tengo entendido que a las chicas les gusta lo cursi. _

—_Es cierto, pero solo de la persona que nos gusta._

— _¿Y yo no te gusto? _— dijo bajito.

Lo mire recorriendo su cuerpo poniendo mi mejor cara de indiferencia, mi escrutinio lo hizo ponerse incomodo y dramáticamente suspiré para hacerlo enojar.

—_Un poco_— respondí tranquila— _pero solo poquito, aunque no niego que eres agradable para la vista._

— _¿Agradable?_ — Meditó un poco—_ ¿Así como una escultura o un dios griego?_

—_No abuses, eres un simple mortal niño lindo. Hasta lo que se, estas hecho de carne y hueso no de mármol._

—_Lastimas mi ego_— dijo fingiendo reproche, me reí de él.

—_Tú me preguntaste. _

—_Pero siendo sinceros Sakura, dime ¿Qué tan poquito te gusto?_

—_Muy poco_— tan poco que creo que eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido y conoceré en mi vida.

—_Es una lástima_— lo miré riendo y él continuó hablando seguro pero bajito—_Ya que tú me gustas mucho_.

Pude escuchar el freno de mano de La Tierra cuando se detuvo, por lo menos de mi propia Tierra.

— _¿Es una broma o algo así?_ — Dije mirando a nuestras espaldas donde quedaba la casa y no se veía a nadie cerca de nosotros—_ Soy la chica inteligente Uchiha más no la estúpida como se piensa en la cultura japonesa._

—_Nunca lo he pensado. Hablo en serio me gustas y mucho. _

Lo miré meditando si debía de irme o quedarme, pareció que leyó mis intenciones y estiró su mano para que yo la tomara, al principio dudé, pero el inclinó su cabeza en favor.

La tomé y el sujetó mis dedos.

—_No hay bromas, está bien que soy medio idiota para algunas cosas, como las veces que me has visto pasado de copas o un poco viajado, pero nunca juego con las mujeres. _

—_Está bien, entonces ¿Qué hacemos con la información que me acaba de dar el señorito Uchiha? _

—_Tal vez aceptar salir conmigo a una cita. Te diría que mañana pero de seguro la resaca no me dejara, pero que te parece entre semana o el otro fin. No creo que puedas huir de mí ya que vamos en la misma escuela._

—_Yo salgo contigo, si tú me dices, exactamente que te trajo a pedirme una cita. _

—_Vamos juntos en la clase de Historia_—asentí—_ ¿Recuerdas la vez que te pregunté porque no tenias novio? —_ volví a asentir recordando ese día.

—_Es por eso._

—Sí, tú tienes claro lo que quieres, yo tengo claro lo que quiero, no quiero una novia, no se me da bien hablarle a una chica todos los días, no me siento muy cómodo llevando chicas a mi casa, no me siento muy cómodo tomando a las chicas de la mano y acompañándolas de compras, no es lo mio, tal vez cuando sea un señor y tenga una esposa lo haga, pero ahora no. Y a ti tampoco te interesa un novio. Te invito a una cita vemos como nos va, si nos va bien seguimos saliendo de repente cuando tú tengas ganas y cuando yo tenga ganas.

La verdad lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, yo le había dicho eso y no quería estar atada a alguien, cuando tenía que estudiar, estudiaba y me molestaba que me molestaran o interrumpieran. Hace tiempo anduve con Sasori un compañero y él se enojaba porque yo a veces me quedaba haciendo tarea en casa; Punto número uno no me presiones o huyo y Punto numero dos lo corté al mes.

—_Ósea que me estás diciendo o pidiendo que sea tu "free"_

—_Sí._

Me quedé pensativa por unos minutos, que él pensara que estaba valorando su idea y no que aceptaba al minuto siguiente.

—_No te voy a mentir, me agrada tu idea, a veces sería agradable tener a alguien que te acompañe al cine y no ser la única chica que va con sus amigos haciendo mal tercio._

—_Ves, soy inteligente._

—_Pero aunque los dos somos muy "open mind" no comparto. _

—_No pensaba hacerlo, si funciona, solo saldré contigo._

—_Bien, no quiero besar las babas de alguien más—_ me estremecí de pensar en esa cosa asquerosa.

—_Yo tampoco quiero eso, que tal si ¿Sasori te reconquista y tú te besas con él y después te besas conmigo? Tendría las babas de Sasori_— aunque trataba de hacerme reír, el pensar eso lo hizo estremecerse— _Dios, eso fue demasiado repugnante hasta para mí._

— _¿Entonces entre semana?_

—_Si ¿quieres ir al cine?_

—_Estaría bien, ya que no eres mi novio, yo invito la cena._

—_No, eso si que no. Puedo no ser tu novio pero soy tu free, dame algo de crédito por eso. _

—_Lo pensaré de aquí al día que salgamos. _

—_Esa._

— _¿Esa que?_

—_Esa es mi condición, yo pago las salidas. No te lo tomes personal Sakura, pero si alguien se entera que tú pagas mis cosas me avergonzare, eso es malo para cualquier hombre. _

—_Eres una nenita llorona._

—_Voy a llorar si eso te convence._

Vi que su condición iba muy en serio y que era algo que le importaba así que acepté.

—_Tú ganas nenita llorona._

—_Y tú pareces un chico rudo. _

— _¿entonces eres gay y te gustan los chicos rudos?_

—_Adivínalo tú, acabo de invitar a salir a un chico rudo._

—_Touché. _

—_Tengo que buscar a Ami_— me puse de pie soltando su mano.

— _¿quieres irte?_

—_Si._

— _¿Te llevo?_

—_No, Ami y Sora me llevaran. _

—_Deja que te lleve yo._

—_No te preocupes, Ami también se quería ir temprano. _

—_Bueno, te acompañare con ellos. _

—_No te…—_ no me dejo seguir porque tomo mi boca entre sus dedos para cerrarla como si fuera un pato.

—_Dije que te acompaño, ya no rezongues._

Me encogí de hombros mientras me giraba para ir con Ami, afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en encontrarla y en cuanto me vio me dijo que me buscaba para irnos.

Sasuke los saludo y se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—_Tenia ganas de hacer esto_— susurró en mi oído antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Tonto que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

Ami me dio su risa tonta de "algo pasa"

—_Luego._

Me sonrió contenta de tener un chisme nuevo y me tomó del brazo para irnos.

Los siguientes días pasaron normales, con la excepción de que cada vez que me encontraba con Sasuke él se detenía a platicar un segundo conmigo y en Historia se sentaba a mi lado.

El miércoles en la noche cuando paso por mí a mi casa, mi corazón latía muy rápido, nervioso y ansioso por lo que iba a pasar. Pero por fuera mostraba una apariencia tranquila.

Durante el trayecto hablamos de música, me di cuenta que hablar con Sasuke en tiempos mas largos no era tan difícil. El hacía las cosas de una manera sencilla, no se esforzaba, simplemente teníamos cosas en común.

Vimos una película de miedo en la cual gritamos los dos, pero yo era una chica, fue divertido escuchar gritar a Sasuke. Aunque después dijo que había gritado por que yo lo había hecho.

Después fuimos a cenar una hamburguesa a una cafetería que a él le gustaba mucho en el centro de la ciudad. Durante la comida descubrí mas cosas de él. Que le gustaba, que no le gustaba, su forma de ser, su familia, amigos.

Él también me hizo muchas preguntas en algunas se reía porque decía que era tierna, pero en la mayoría me escuchó atentamente mientras le relataba mi vida.

—_A mí me gustó la cita—_ dijo mientras se estacionaba en mi casa.

—_A mi también. _

—_Entonces ¿saldremos después?_

—_Por mi esta bien. Eres agradable._

—_Creo que te reíste mucho y te sonrojaste un par de veces para ser yo alguien que solo te gusta un poco. _

—_Pero solo un poco, hoy me gustas un poco más. _

— _¿En porcentaje eso en que me deja?_

—_Digamos que en un 40 %. 20% por ser guapo 20% por tu forma de ser, ahora lo demás pasara conforme nos vayamos conociendo._

—_Tú para mi hoy llenaste el 100% _

—_Eres tan adulador._

—_Solo con la chica que me gusta._

Entre la plática y los ademanes nos fuimos poniendo de frente en los asientos y él con mucha delicadeza agarró mi nuca y me acercó a él.

Besar a Sasuke fue maravilloso, hermoso y divino. Era un gran besador y nada exigente, hacía que el momento durara lo que tenía que durar.

—_Te veo mañana en la escuela_— dije contra su frente cuando me separe.

—_Te veo ahí. _

—_Descansa y maneja con cuidado. _

—_Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa_— le di mi numero de celular.

—_Lo hare. _

Me acompañó hasta la puerta. Donde me dio otro beso antes de irse.

Lo vi alejarse en su coche y luego entré a mi casa, saludé a mis padres y les dije que me iba a dormir, subí rápidamente las escaleras y me eché en mi cama para agarrar una almohada y gritar tan fuerte.

¡_Acabo de besarlo!_

_¡El cielo me ama y mucho!_

Me quedé tirada en la cama hasta que me llegó su mensaje para avisarme que había llegado bien. Con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios me quedé dormida.

No podía negar que me había pasado un gran momento con Sasuke el miércoles, pero era normal que tuviera cierta aprensión a lo que pasaría después en la escuela. Para mi sorpresa, al verme se acercó a mi y me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla, platicamos antes de entrar a clases y después él se fue a la suya.

No era el chico que me acompañaba a todas las clases, de hecho no coincidíamos mucho, pero siempre que lo veía seguía siendo cariñoso, cuando salíamos de la escuela a veces me acompañaba a mi coche y platicábamos un poco antes de irnos cada uno en su carro.

Con el paso de los días, estas simples cosas se fueron haciendo una rutina. Me sentía a gusto con esto, ya que sentía que Sasuke no invadía mi espacio personal, solo lo veía un par de días, salíamos a cenar, íbamos de paseo y después cada uno seguía en sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, en su momento no me di cuenta, que Sasuke adquiría un poco mas de mi tiempo, de repente ya no solo se quedaba en la entrada de mi casa, si no que pasábamos toda la tarde juntos en mi sala, platicábamos, le hacía la cena y aunque no era todos los días si era frecuente.

Aunque para nuestras familias éramos amigos, amigos que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Normalmente cuando nos quedábamos solos en mi sala él se sentaba a mi lado y mientras hacíamos la tarea él jugaba con mi cabello o acariciaba mi espalda era algo inconsciente ya que con la otra mano siempre estaba escribiendo sobre sus libretas.

Y aunque no quisiera, aunque fue una de las cosas a las que siempre le huí, descubrí que vivir este romance libre con Sasuke me había hecho conocerlo de una manera diferente, sin pretensiones, sin ataduras y me había enamorado.

Mi madre siempre me decía _"No escupas tan alto que se te va a regresar" _y se me regresó, comencé a preocuparme porque hacía, con quien lo hacía, cuando lo hacía, hasta la mínima cosa me importaba. Pero sobre todo, me importaba él. Sabía que sería aceptado en alguna Universidad pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por su vida alocada, era un buen chico que solo quería vivir la vida loca.

Yo lo entendía o quería entenderlo, pero me era un poco difícil el confiar tanto en alguien que a veces se perdía. Estuvimos a punto de mandar todo esto al infierno cuando se le ocurrió que fuéramos a una fiesta donde fumo marihuana y después quiso manejar para llevarme a mi casa.

Le grité hasta de lo que se iba a morir; aunque no quería manejé su coche hasta mi casa y le dije que de ahí se podía ir como quisiera.

Estuvimos 4 días sin hablarnos hasta que apareció en mi casa.

—_Lo siento—_ me dijo cuando abrí la puerta.

Salí de la casa para hablar con él.

— _¿Cómo estas?_

—_Bien._

—_Sasuke… quiero que entiendas que yo no me meto en lo que haces, es tu vida, tu salud, pero… no me expongas de esa manera, a mí si me interesa mi vida. _

—_Lo siento, fue estúpido e irresponsable de mi parte. _

—_No me gusta que fumes esas cosas, pero lo entiendo, la juventud, solo si lo quieres hacer, déjame manejar o diles a tus hermanos que te lleven a casa. _

—_Manejaras tú._

—_Bien._

—_Bien—_ dijo serio.

—_No soy un drogadicto Sakura, muchas veces lo hago por que mis amigos lo hacen._

—_Si fueras un drogadicto no estaría contigo._

Me acerqué a él y rodeé mis brazos por su cuello.

—_Siento mucho haberte dicho idiota, estaba asustada._

—_Este bien, lo fui, tenias derecho a decirlo._

— _¿Entonces ya no estamos enojados?_

—_Si me disculpas no estaremos enojados._

—_Te disculpo Uchiha—_ me incliné y le di un beso.

Con eso nuestra discusión quedo finalizada. No necesitábamos mucho drama ya que podíamos hablar las cosas en confianza. En eso también nos entendíamos bien.

Las hojas del calendario cayeron y lo que primero fueron semanas de prueba se convirtieron en meses de relación, aunque Sasuke y yo seguíamos sin tener el mote de novios, él solito comenzó a tomar mi mano de repente en la escuela, sus besos ya no eran en la mejilla si no en los labios frente a todos. Algunas veces se refería a mí como su chica y en una ocasión hablé con su hermano Itachi que me contó que Sasuke era feliz conmigo, que yo lo hacia sonreír y a veces querer portarse bien.

Me agradaba el hermano de Sasuke, era muy simpático y era el único integrante de su familia que conocía.

Nuestra relación tomó una tonalidad mas seria cuando iniciamos nuestra vida sexual, fue una de esas cosas que pasan porque tienen que pasar, porque sabes que estas en el momento correcto y con la persona correcta. El me enseñó a quitarme el miedo al sexo de una manera limpia y delicada, descubrí que me gustaba verlo en paños menores y se lo decía sin ninguna vergüenza.

Entonces aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, supimos que estábamos en una relación más formal. Yo era feliz, de eso no había duda, no necesitaba el mote de novia para serlo. Pero conforme se acercaba la graduación, Sasuke comenzó a cambiar, estaba mas serio, más distante.

Me entristecía sentirlo así, pero no se lo demostraba. Sentí la opresión más fuerte en mi corazón cuando me comunicó que había recibido su carta de aceptación en Tokio. El estudiaría medicina especializándose después en Cardiología. Yo había recibido la mía de la Universidad de Filadelfia para estudiar Lic. Sistemas de Organización. Sabía que eso significaba que tendrías que estar separados, pero tal vez, él se hubiera encariñado más conmigo para seguir esta relación a distancia.

El penúltimo día de clases estábamos en la sala de mi casa terminando un ensayo para Historia, como no sabía como sacar el tema, decidí irme por lo seguro.

—_Ten_—le entregué un papel.

— _¿Qué es?_

—_Es mi dirección en Filadelfia, ahí viviré, el departamento es de mi madre y ahí vivió en su niñez con mis abuelos._

—_Sakura…—_ lo hizo, utilizo ese estúpido tono que augura problemas.

—_No, no quiero hablar, solo quiero que te quedes con la dirección para que después vayas a verme_— me levanté del sillón y me senté en otro alejado de él.

Pero él caminó hacia mí y se puso de cuclillas.

—_Sakura_— tomó mis manos—_ lo siento si lo que diga ahorita te lastima pero tengo que decirlo… Es mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque nos vamos a lugares muy lejos uno del otro._

—_Pero las relaciones a distancia existen. _

—_Pero no para nosotros, ni siquiera somos novios_— sentí un dolor recorrer mi estomago— _eres una linda chica, pero no te puedo asegurar que al ir a la Universidad todo esto que tenemos continúe, me conozco, voy a querer salir, conocer chicas, divertirme, quiero vivir esa experiencia sin la preocupación de estar pensando que tal vez te lastime._

—_No me pondré en plan dramático, solo yo pensaba que… ¿si era una carga para ti porque no rompías conmigo antes?_

—_Porque nunca fuiste una carga, la verdad, he sido muy feliz contigo todos estos meses que llevamos juntos, solo que pienso, que seguir juntos no es lo que nos conviene, tú también tienes que salir y conocer el mundo, vivir y descubrir mas cosas, conocer a mas personas. _

—_Respetare tu decisión pero quiero que sepas, que si por mi fuera, yo seguiría con esta relación, nunca me había sentido como me siento contigo. _

—_Eres una gran chica Sakura. _

—_Tu chica._

—_Si, mi chica._

—_Pero no tu novia._

—_Tú lo sabías._

—_Si. Fue mi error pensar cosas de mas_— quería que se fuera, quería llorar conmigo, pero necesitaba que se fuera.

Mi pecho quería gritar, quería decirle que era injusto, pero también, era cierto que él tenía razón, nunca me engañó, siempre me dijo que no quería una novia, solo un _"free" _

—_Un día Sakura… te voy a buscar porque me gustaría que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos, la chica con la que mas adelante me gustaría casarme, porque me gusta como eres y puedo parecer un loco por dejarte ir en este momento, pero a veces, todavía no es nuestro momento para estar juntos… Si ves que un día llego a tu casa y yo ya no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de conquistarte no digas nada, solo cierra la puerta y yo lo entenderé_.

—_Por favor, vete. _

—_Sakura…_

—_Solo vete Sasuke, no hay manera fácil de hacer esto, yo entiendo que tú no me quieres tanto como yo, pero para mí es muy difícil todo esto. No lo hagas mas complicado con promesas que no vas a cumplir, te quieres divertir, diviértete, te dejo en libertad, no tienes compromiso conmigo pero no me hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir._

—_Voy a regresar por ti._

Me levanté y fui hacia la entrada para abrirle la puerta indicándole que se fuera.

_¿Mi cuerpo se volvió de acero?_

_¿Por qué me pesa tanto caminar?_

_Estúpida, estúpida y estúpida Sakura que te tenías que enamorar._

—_Algún día voy a volver._

—_Que tengas mucha suerte en tu Universidad, que te vaya muy bien viviendo la vida que quieres vivir y por favor, mañana en la escuela no me hables, para ti es tan fácil sacarme de tu vida, pero para mí no, no lo hagas mas difícil. _

—_No es fácil, pero no te quiero lastimar, no te quiero engañar. _

—_Estúpida y maldita la hora que me hiciste esa proposición, yo era muy feliz viviendo la vida a mi manera, solo dedicándome a la escuela._

—_Yo no me arrepiento._

—_Yo si, no quería sentir esto, no quería que me doliera nunca como me duele ahora… si me arrepiento. _

—_Me duele lo que dices._

—_A mi también—_iba a decir algo mas pero lo interrumpí— _no lo hagas mas difícil, vete Sasuke. _

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en un rápido movimiento se acercó a mí y me tomó en sus brazos dando un beso sobre mi frente.

—_No te arrepientas, no te arrepientas de haber sido mi chica. _

—_No puedo evitarlo_—esperé a que me soltara sin corresponder su abrazo.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios que tampoco correspondí y después cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido, salió de mi casa. No salí como siempre para ver como el coche se iba, solo cerré la puerta y me fui a mi habitación. Mis padres habían salido así que era bueno tener la oportunidad de llorar a gusto.

Creo que estuve tan consternada por lo que pasaba, por lo que sentía, que no pude llorar, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, era nuevo y era algo con lo que no sabia lidiar, solo me quede ahí, esperando a que amaneciera.

El día siguiente no fue fácil, pero me levanté y me arreglé para ir a la escuela, no podía hacer nada con el cansancio que tenía en mi cuerpo pero aun así me presentaría.

Sasuke me vio a lo lejos en el pasillo, su mirada se debatía entre acercarse o no, pero cuando pasé a su lado y ni siquiera lo miré creo que supo que no debía de acercarse.

Aguanté fuertemente mis emociones, no me rompí ni una vez y solo se humedecieron mis ojos cuando lo vi irse esa tarde en su coche, porque sabía que era la última vez que lo vería.

Decidí irme dignamente, no seria la ex… la ex pareja dramática que le rogaba una oportunidad. Aunque él me mandó mensajes días antes de partir, no contesté ninguno, no tenía caso, ya que eso no cambiaba las decisiones que habíamos tomado.

No importaba lo que dijera, porque lo que yo quería escuchar no llegaría…

.

.

.

_**TIEMPO ACTUAL. **_

Caminaba por mi departamento mientras iba cerrando las ventanas, era una noche sumamente fría de Diciembre, nevaba afuera y la humedad quería entrar a mi casa. Filadelfia no era precisamente el paraíso para pasar estas fechas, pero a mi me gustaba demasiado el frio.

Hoy había salido temprano del trabajo y era un alivio porque el clima afuera era desastroso.

Fui a la cocina y puse un poco de café para calentar y preparar un poco de macarrones con queso.

Cuando el primer pensamiento golpeó mi mente me quedé quieta.

A Sasuke le gustaba que le hiciera macarrones con queso, siempre quería más y más.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en él, no es que lo hubiera visto desde ese día en la escuela cuando las clases terminaron. Yo había seguido con mi vida y quiero pensar que el también. Pero los últimos días él estaba muy presente en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, a veces hasta decía su nombre.

Cuando estuvo lista la comida me fui a sentar a la sala, puse un poco de música para relajarme.

No era un aniversario para nosotros, tampoco su cumpleaños…

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de pensar en él, ya que me seguí con mi vida, viví la vida Universitaria, tal vez no tan loca como la habrá vivido él, pero si la viví a mi manera y fue divertida, tuve novios durante la escuela y ahora ya que trabajaba y que era una profesionista también había tenido novios, parejas que compartían su vida conmigo, aunque ya hacía un tiempo que había terminado con mi último novio Richard.

Con Sasuke había sido muy feliz, nunca había encontrado esa plenitud con otro hombre aunque había sido bien tratada y querida por mis ex novios algo me faltaba.

¿Qué sería de él en este momento?

_¿Ya se habría casado?_

_¿Tendría hijos?_

_¿Habrá encontrado a otra chica que lo quiera como yo lo quise?_

A veces me arrepentía de no haber contestado sus mensajes cuando nos graduamos. Yo estaba muy dolida, muy deprimida, era mi primer amor y me había dejado, pero ahora ya con más años de experiencia había comprendido muchas cosas, cosas que a veces por la locura del amor no entendí.

Él fue valiente al reconocer que prefería dejarme a dañarme.

Y yo estuve enojada con él tanto tiempo que le guardé rencor, me molestaba pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada a él, pero la experiencia es el mejor maestro que tenemos, perdoné y olvidé… o aprendí a vivir con ello.

Algunas veces deseaba que hubiera guardado mi nota con mi dirección y viniera a cumplir su promesa pero ya habían pasado tantos años que dejé de tener fe en que se cumpliera; la nota fue como una vela que yo le había dejado para que encontrara su camino de regreso a mí.

Ya no era odio, ahora pensaba en él con melancolía y como un buen recuerdo… un maravilloso recuerdo.

Mis recuerdos no me llevarían a ningún lado y no tenía caso pensar en alguien que no volvería.

Limpié mis cosas de la cena y me fui a la cama.

Hacía tanto frio… quería a alguien conmigo, alguien que me abrazara y me dijera un "buenas noches" estaba tan cansada de estar sola.

Me arropé y que quedé viendo el techo, había puesto música para dormir en mi celular pero no podía conciliar el sueño, Sasuke estaba muy presente.

Y por lo mismo las preguntas rondaban y rondaban… Había conocido a un chico por amigos en común con una amiga del trabajo. Después de un tiempo nos hicimos amigos y últimamente estaba insistiendo mucho en que saliéramos, me decía que era serio, me decía que quería que fuera su novia y tener una relación formal, él era 8 años mas grande que yo y pensaba en matrimonio, decía que yo tenía las cualidades que él quería.

Y si… ¿Y si él era el hombre que me podía hacer feliz?

¿Si él era el hombre de mi vida y yo por no dejar de pensar en mi primer amor no me daba cuenta?

Tal vez, tal vez lo mejor sería intentarlo…

Apenas tuve ese pensamiento golpearon mi puerta, brinqué de la cama asustada, me fijé en mi reloj y era casi la media noche.

Me levanté y fui a la puerta.

— ¿Quién?

Pero no contestaron. Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta, aquí no era un edificio donde se cometieran robos o cosas de esas.

_¿Por qué maldita sea no tengo una mirilla?_

Congelada es poco, impactada ni siquiera se acerca.

Conmocionada era una buena palabra para explicar cómo estaba en este momento.

Sasuke estaba parado ahí.

No era mi Sasuke adolescente, su barbilla ya era de alguien más grande, sus facciones aunque hermosas como siempre, eran de un hombre no de un chico. Pero esos maravillosos ojos azabaches no cambiaban para nada.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —_ logré decir.

—_Yo…—_ estaba temblando un poco aunque traía un abrigo grueso, sus mejillas estaba rojas por el frio.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí afuera?_

—_Como tres horas… no me atrevía a tocar… aun ahorita estoy aterrado—_ se llevó sus manos a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—_Solo… Tal vez no merezca que me abras la puerta, pero yo tenía que venir por ti, sé que dirás: ¿este que se cree? Pero quiero que sepas que mi promesa siempre fue seria. _

—_Han pasado siete años Uchiha, siete. _

—_Lo sé. Solo, tenía que intentarlo una última vez. _

Suspiré y comencé a cerrar la puerta, si la cerraba él tenía que recordar que significaba que no tenía oportunidad de volver. La empujé casi hasta cerrarla, un poco más y el clic de la puerta se escucharía.

_¿Estaba lista para cerrarla?_

_¿No me interesaba una oportunidad más?_

_¿Mi orgullo me ganaría?_

_Pero ¿viviré de orgullo toda mi vida?_

Por el pequeño espacio que quedaba antes de cerrar la puerta, él metió el papel donde estaba mi dirección, viejo y arrugado, era mi letra.

—_Lo conservé Sakura, conservé esto para regresar a ti. Sé que tardé—_ lo escuché al otro lado de la puerta, su voz amortiguada por la madera— _pero si existe una sola oportunidad de que lo intentemos no la cierres, para mí han pasado años haciendo mi vida aparte y aun así nunca saliste de mí. Yo ya probé por otro lado y me imagino que tú también— _su voz se tensó— _a veces pensaba que lógicamente tendrías otras parejas, que darías besos qué harías el amor, no sabes lo que eso a veces provocaba en mí, no es normal sentir esto, solo significa que al final, nunca podre dejarte ir. Por favor, si tú tampoco me has dejado ir del todo, aunque sea un hilo que aun te agarre a mí, abre la puerta._

— _¿Y si después te cansas y te quieres ir otra vez? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo Sasuke?_

—_No me voy a ir, nunca hubiera regresado si no estuviera completamente seguro. _

—_Tengo miedo._

—_No lo tengas, no te dejare otra vez, lo prometo… y estás viendo que cumplo mis promesas._

Con la mano temblando sobre el pomo de la puerta, respiré varias veces, mi corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que dolía.

_¿Puedo hacerlo?_

Sasuke quitó el papel de la puerta.

—_Lo entiendo Sakura… solo quería que supieras que nunca te olvidé. _

_¿Se va?_

_¡Se valiente!_

_Ya dio un paso él, ahora tú da otro. _

Abrí la puerta lentamente.

Me miró sorprendido.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—_Siéntate—_ le indiqué en un sillón de la sala.

Fui a la cocina a calentar un poco de café. Cuando regresé seguía en el mismo lugar.

—_Gracias_— me respondió cuando le entregué su taza.

Estar sentada de esta manera, me trajo recuerdos que yo creía enterrados.

_"Te invito a una cita vemos como nos va, si nos va bien seguimos saliendo de repente cuando tú tengas ganas y cuando yo tenga ganas."…_

Con esas palabras empezó nuestra historia, fuimos cómplices, amigos e incluso amantes, sin embargo, a pesar de haberme enamorado de él, nunca pude llamarlo mi novio.

¿Será que nuestro destino sea estar juntos solo seremos un dulce recuerdo de nuestra adolescencia?

—_Se mi chica otra vez Sakura, déjame intentarlo._

—_Ya no estoy para ser la chica de nadie… a mi edad soy la novia o no soy nada, no me gustan los jueguitos, no me gusta estar a ciegas, si sucede es todo o nada. _

—_Siempre has sido así_

— _¿Cómo? —_ lo mire mientras daba un sorbo a mi taza. Estaba sentada frente a él.

—_Sincera._

—_No hay otra manera de ser… si tal vez pudiéramos rescatar lo que teníamos, esa sería mi condición. _

—_Por si no recuerdas… te dije que regresaría para que te casaras conmigo y fueras la madre de mis hijos. _

—_primero noviazgo, después boda y luego hablamos sobre partos. _

— _¿Entonces… lo vamos a intentar?_

Miré hacía la ventana, la nieve caía un poco mas fuerte que hace unas horas y los vidrios estaban un poco empañados en las orillas. Cuando miré a Sasuke otra vez, ya no se veía tan congelado.

—_Tengo que pensar las cosas, no puedes solo aparecerte aquí y hacer de la nada un todo._

—_Buen punto._

Tomó más café mientras nos quedábamos en silencio, no era incomodo, aunque mi cabeza tenía muchas cosas dentro corriendo.

—_Para mi sigues estando en un 100%—_ lo mire sorprendida que recordara eso.

—_Para mi hace una hora estabas en un – 100% en este momento tienes un positivo de 20%._

— _¡Auch! Chica ruda. _

—_No empieces nenita llorona que todo te lo ganaste._

Le sonreí y cuando el me correspondió la sonrisa un sentimiento agradable se instaló en mi pecho.

_Tal vez seré tonta para algunas personas cuando les cuente que regresaría por el chico que le sufrí varios años_

_Pero… Ellas nunca entenderán de qué manera lo quise, lo quiero y lo querré._

Me puse de pie y caminé hacía la ventana para despejarme un poco.

Por el reflejo de la ventana vi que se puso de pie y venía hacia mí mientras yo le daba la espalda.

_Tal vez solo necesitaba libertad para entender las cosas, para irse, para vivir._

Sentí sus brazos en mi cuerpo mientras me abrazaba y me apretaba a él, oliendo mi cabello, aunque en este momento no le diera el si, dentro de mí sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

_O tal vez nunca se fue…_


End file.
